


Из самого малого

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, Dryad Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nudity, Nymphs & Dryads, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: История, в которой Стив – что-то вроде дриады, а Баки больше не Зимний солдат, но и не вполне уверен, что он – Баки. Вместе они открывают, что в жизни бывает выбор, стоящий своей цены.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132667
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70
Collections: 02 Тексты от G до T  WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Из самого малого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Little Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059790) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



> Разрешение на перевод автор предоставляет всем.

Не каждый желудь становится дубом. Дубы – мощные, крепкие, а желуди – крошечные, беззащитные, их выживание зависит от капризов погоды и природы.

Не каждый желудь становится дубом, но если уж стал, превратился в юное деревце, то может вырасти и в нечто большее. У него может возникнуть сияющая сердцевина, словно возможность, ждущая воплощения. Ждущая, распустятся ли все обещания, таящиеся под корой. 

И если это свершилось, сияющая сердцевина становится сердцем новой жизни, нового существа. Дриады, некоторые зовут их так. Другие говорят – «лесные нимфы» или даже «феи», но последние, скорее всего, дубов не видели. Потому что «фея» – слово для чего-то изящного, утонченного, порхающего, а суть дуба в его мощи. Легенды гласят – где дуб идет, там земля содрогается, будто скалы крошатся под корнями. 

Стив не знал об этом. Он никогда не слышал эту легенду. Он думал о себе просто как о дубе. По крайней мере до того дня, когда заплутавший человеческий детеныш вырезал свое имя на его коре. «Стив», было прокорябано тупым ножом. Ему показалось забавным присвоить себе это имя. В конце концов, мальчишка задолжал ему плату за ущерб, как бы мал он ни был, и это показалось честной сделкой. Ребенок все равно никогда не узнал бы. 

Шло время, лето сменялось осенью, а та – зимой, сливаясь в сплошную череду дней. Он рос и рос, тянул под землей спутанные корни к озерной кромке, широко раскидывал ветви густой листвой, затеняя землю. Он был здесь единственным в своем роде и не мог далеко отлучиться от своего дуба. Большую часть времени он проводил в полусне, а времена года скользили мимо. 

Люди из небольшой деревни неподалеку собирали его сухие ветви и желуди, охотились в окружавших его лесах. Их дети играли среди корней, плавали в озере, а он следил с любовью и нежностью, как они растут и заводят собственных детей. Мир вокруг менялся. Леса отступили, деревня исчезла, и на опустевшее место никто не пришел. Времена года сменяли друг друга, а он не видел ни единого человека, только животных, птиц, растения и озеро. 

До тех пор, пока не появился человек с серебряной рукой и не разделся догола, чтобы зайти в воду. Он был в крови, вода завихрилась красным. Человек нырнул и оставался под водой так долго, что Стив начал беспокоиться, не утонул ли тот.

Внезапно он с шумом вырвался на поверхность – волосы отброшены назад, вода стекает сияющей аркой – и Стив был заворожен. Человек был прекрасен и напоминал чудесный дуб – точеные мускулы, темные волосы. Стив всегда стеснялся того, что у его телесной ипостаси волосы золотые как солнце, а глаза – синие как небо. Он всегда думал, что для дуба они неподходящего цвета. Больше подходят березе или платану, но не дубу. А у человека глаза были серые, цвета грозового неба, а волосы – темно-каштановые, как кора. Идеально.

Не в силах сопротивляться, Стив выскользнул из своего древесного «я» в человечье. Он был высок, крепок и строен, с голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами (и каждый раз морщился от неловкости). С тех пор как он покидал свой дуб, прошло много времени, но ступал он легко и бесшумно. Листья не хрустели под его пятой, ветви не трещали. 

Стив прокрался вперед и, пригнувшись, укрылся за деревом и густыми кустами, наблюдая оттуда за человеком. Сейчас он был еще более красив. Стив видел каждый мускул, изгиб спины, жившую в нем силу, но видел и боль. 

Там были свежие раны, порезы, царапины, и кровь сочилась из них в целительное озеро. Стиву стало больно от одного этого зрелища. А еще там были старые раны и шрамы, окружавшие серебряную руку, и смотреть на это было тяжело.

Внезапно человек напрягся и замер. Стив знал, что сам он не издал ни звука, знал, что не выдал себя, пока разглядывал незнакомца, но человек внимательно осматривал берег, и его глаза, казалось, засекли место, где прятался Стив. 

Время шло, ни Стив, ни человек не двигались. Даже птицы смолкли.

Наконец человек отвернулся, но не расслабился. Он быстро ополоснулся, выбрался из озера, вытерся, оделся и ушел так же быстро, как пришел. Стив смотрел ему вслед, пока тот не исчез из виду. 

Пока Стив размышлял, кто этот человек, откуда он, кто его ранил, вернется ли он и как можно быть таким красивым, он и не заметил, как ему на голову села птица. Лишь внезапная резкая боль заставила его отвлечься от этой череды вопросов. Он поморщился, глядя вслед улетавшей птице – она уносила в клюве клок его волос. 

– Вот почему я предпочитаю оставаться дубом, – пробормотал он, когда птица уселась на одну из его ветвей и самодовольно на него посмотрела.

Стив вздохнул и, распрямившись, вышел из укрытия, ступая по земле босыми ногами. Беспокоиться было не о чем. Человек не вернется. Ведь к озеру никто не приходил. По крайней мере долгие годы – по подсчетам Стива, за время, прошедшее с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел человека, родилось уже три поколения.

  


* * *

  


Человек вернулся. Стив был так потрясен, что случайно уронил ветку, и тот резко развернулся и уставился на древесную ипостась Стива.

Человек был снова в крови. Снова изранен. И был осторожнее, чем в прошлый раз.

Словно он мог чувствовать Стива.

Стив снова покинул свою древесную ипостась, когда человек был в воде. Потрясение сменилось удивлением и счастьем, подпорченным болью при виде страданий, и он снова затаился в кустах, наблюдая за незнакомцем. Человек был так прекрасен, Стив никогда еще не видел никого, столь похожего на дуб, и не думал, что это возможно. Ему хотелось провести пальцами по коже человека, проверить, так ли он силен, как выглядит, посмотреть, гладкая ли у него кожа или шершавая. Ему хотелось коснуться волос, понять, мягкие ли они. Он хотел потрогать серебряную руку, чтобы узнать, что это. Казалось, что она из металла, но он не понимал, как это возможно. 

Но больше всего ему хотелось унять боль в его ранах. Хотелось, чтобы они больше не мучали. Он хотел спросить: почему ты в крови? Почему изранен? Хотел сказать: останься здесь, и больше я никому не дам тебе навредить. 

Человек продолжал возвращаться, и с каждым разом Стив подкрадывался всё ближе. Деревья и кусты, обычные деревья и кусты (ну, насколько дерево или куст могут быть обычными, поскольку, по мнению Стива, даже самые маленькие из них были необыкновенными), ему помогали. Они знали, чего он хочет, что ему нужно, смыкались вокруг и прятали его. Он был дубом, и хотя у растений нет иерархии, перед Стивом они были готовы склонить свои ветви, если бы могли. (С радостью, потому что он был дубом, но еще и потому, что он был добр. Он позволял расти любому, кто здесь появлялся, кем бы тот ни был. Он старался убедиться, что у любого есть шанс сражаться за жизнь, и иногда кого-то пересаживал, если борьба за солнечный свет становилась слишком острой.)

  


* * *

  


В конце концов Стив решил, что ему стоит поговорить с человеком, ведь тот продолжал возвращаться и уже не выглядел таким напряженным. Возможно, он уже не чувствовал присутствия Стива, а если и чувствовал, то привык.

И Стив хотел поговорить с ним. Хотеть – это было незнакомое чувство, но он знал, что хочет.

Поэтому Стив оделся – он знал, что люди носят одежду. И этот человек, когда не был в воде, и люди из исчезнувшей деревни. Это не имело ничего общего с тщеславием. С желанием, чтоб этот человек нашел его красивым.

Да, дело было не в этом, как бы птицы ни дразнили его, явно насмехаясь, когда он тщательно сплел воедино виноградные лозы и цветы, листья и ягоды. Растения с радостью дали ему все нужное. Все, что он мог легко обернуть вокруг икр, запястий и рук. Он попытался сплести повязку, имитирующую серебряную руку, и обмотал ею левый бицепс, чтобы показать, что не думает, что рука человека какая-то странная. Он запустил пальцы в волосы и сплел себе венок из виноградных лоз, ягод и крошечных белых цветов.

Как прикрыть гениталии, было задачей посложнее, но он знал, что для людей это важно. Наконец он сплел прямоугольник из мягкого тростника и пропустил между ног, прикрепив спереди и сзади к лозе, обвивавшей талию. Это было неудобно и не очень ему нравилось, но он мог и потерпеть.

В следующий раз, когда человек вернулся, Стив дождался, пока он вымоется, но не дал ему возможности выйти из озера и одеться. Если бы тот успел закончить свои дела, то мог просто уйти. Стив встал на берегу озера и открыл было рот, чтобы поздороваться, но прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, человек ринулся вперед.

Он бросился на землю и стремительно развернулся к Стиву с металлической штукой, зажатой в ладони – он выхватил это из кучи одежды. Стив обнаружил, что смотрит в круглую трубу. По тому, как человек держал ее, Стив понял, что это оружие, хоть он такого раньше и не видел. Человек был вне досягаемости, но Стив знал об оружии, которое могло убивать на расстоянии.

Оружии, которое могло убивать _людей_ на расстоянии. Но чтобы убить дуб, нужно что-то особенное. Стив остался на месте и с надеждой улыбнулся.

Человек моргнул.

– Что за черт?

– Я наблюдал за тобой и захотел поздороваться. Что и сделал. Не заглядывая далеко вперед. Это оружие, да?

– Это пистолет. Если двинешься, тебе конец.

Стив кивнул – не в знак согласия, а чтобы показать, что услышал. 

– Я не наврежу тебе.

Человек фыркнул.

– Ясен пень.

Это должно было означать, что человек ему поверил, но у Стива такого впечатления не сложилось. Пистолет в руке не двигался, но глаза человека медленно блуждали по телу Стива. 

– Я думал, что вышел из стычки без единой царапины, но, может, я ошибся. Может, меня ударили по голове. Может, у меня галлюцинации. Что это на тебе надето? Что ты здесь делаешь? И кто ты, на хрен, такой?

– Лозы, цветы, листья и ягоды. Я живу здесь. Стив.

Человек снова моргнул. Стив терпеливо ждал. 

– Что?!

– Это то, что на мне, что я тут делаю и кто я.

Спустя мгновение человек медленно опустил пистолет.

– Ты здесь живешь и на тебе надето… Мда, я вижу. – Он потер лоб. – А на мне ничего не надето, – сказал он так, будто только это осознал.

– Да, тебе стоит одеться.

– И что ты будешь делать, пока я буду одеваться? 

В глазах человека мелькнуло что-то темное, пальцы крепче сжали пистолет. Стив еще раз испытал настойчивое желание унять его боль, но видимых ран не было.

– Я не наврежу тебе, – сказал Стив мягко. Он огляделся.

– Я буду там. – Он указал на свой дуб. – Если хочешь, когда оденешься, приходи поговорить со мной. Если хочешь. Но ты не обязан.

Человек не двигался, лишь следил глазами за Стивом, который пошел вдоль берега к своей древесной ипостаси. Он на секунду остановился и обернулся.

– Пожалуйста, не уходи насовсем.

Человек вздрогнул от удивления, и Стив пошел дальше, а потом присел у дуба. Он прижал ладони к его коре, гадая, присоединится ли к нему человек или уйдет навсегда.

После бесконечных минут ожидания его листья взволнованно зашелестели. Он услышал, как человек идет к нему. Листья шуршали под его ногами, треснула ветка – Стиву показалось, что шумел он нарочно. И вот он уже был здесь, стоял и смотрел на Стива. Стоял не слишком близко, не в пределах досягаемости, но он пришел.

Запрокинув голову, он смотрел на ветви Стива, затем сунул палец в рот, вынул и поднял вверх. Листья Стива продолжали шелестеть – и зашелестели еще сильнее, когда человек пристально посмотрел на Стива.

– Ветра нет.

– Нет? – озадаченно переспросил Стив.

– Почему листья шевелятся?

Стив согнул прижатые к коре пальцы и посмотрел на человека. Человека с серебряной рукой. Теперь Стив видел, что это: из-под закатанного рукава выглядывал металл, чешуйчатый, как змея. Под взглядом Стива он зажужжал. Листья зашумели сильнее, ветви качнулись, и Стив сказал:

– Потому что я дуб.

– Ты дуб. – Голос человека был ровным, невыразительным, как канун зимы, когда можно забыть о весне.

– Да. – Стив подумал, не встать ли ему, но посмотрел на человека и увидел огромного опасного барса, но еще и тень оленя, который сам смотрит в глаза хищника. Напряженность, намек на страх. Человек никак не мог навредить Стиву, но он не хотел делать ничего, что заставило бы человека попытаться. Ему нравился этот человек, и Стив показался ему не для того, чтобы усилить его боль.

– Я – это дуб, а дуб – это я. – Он похлопал по коре, и шелест прекратился. Стив улыбнулся, заметив непонимающий взгляд человека. – Хочешь посмотреть? 

– Да, докажи мне, что ты дуб.

Человек не поверил ему. Стив улыбнулся шире, медленно встал, прильнул к своей древесной ипостаси и скользнул внутрь. Тепло. Золотой свет. Он был высоким и крепким, тянулся к небу, простирал ветви к озеру, корни змеились к воде, насыщая его соками. Человек застыл, широко раскрыв глаза. Стив тщательно прицелился и уронил ему на голову тонкую веточку с парой листьев. Человек вздрогнул, поднял серебряную руку, выпутал веточку из мокрых волос и уставился на нее. Наконец Стив вышел из своего дуба и бросил на него торжествующий взгляд. 

– Я дуб. Но я взял себе имя Стив в уплату за боль, когда ребенок вырезал его на моей коре. Могу показать, если хочешь. 

Человек встретился со Стивом взглядом. Его глаза были широко открыты и полны изумления. 

– Ты дерево.

– Я дуб, – поправил Стив, стараясь, чтобы его голос не прозвучал обиженно. – Я знаю, что одни люди зовут моих сородичей дриадами, другие – лесными нимфами, третьи…

Стив не успел продолжить, потому что человек начал смеяться. Он еле выговорил: «Нимфы», показывая на Стива, и еще сильнее затрясся от смеха.

В конце концов ему пришлось прислониться к стволу Стива в поисках опоры, но он всё равно продолжал хохотать. И Стив чувствовал это, чувствовал, как человек прислонился к нему. Наконец тот сполз по стволу на землю и поднял на Стива смеющиеся глаза.

– Нимфы. Да, это именно то, что я подумал, увидев слоняющегося здесь блондина шести футов роста, целиком состоящего из мускулов: «Должно быть, это нимфа». Да, Стив. 

Он потер лицо и повертел веточку перед глазами.

– Я верю тебе. Не знаю почему, если не считать того, что секунду назад ты исчезал в дереве, так что либо это правда, либо я схожу с ума. – Человек хмыкнул и легонько стукнул себя веткой по носу. – Со мной такое уже было, я знаю, на что это похоже. Ты дуб и ты Стив, а это, – он похлопал по стволу, и Стиву от этого прикосновения стало тепло и хорошо, – и это тоже ты.

Стив не совсем понимал, что он сказал такого смешного, но глаза этого человека были такими теплыми, каких Стив еще не видел. И от этого внутри него что-то зажглось, тепло наполняло его плотскую ипостась, как поток весенних соков, и если сказанное вызвало у человека смех, Стив был счастлив, что над ним смеялись. 

– Это я, точно так же, как и это я. – Он похлопал себя по груди.

Человек откинулся назад и положил веточку рядом с собой.

– Можно спросить тебя о твоем, э-э-э, наряде?

– Я не хотел выходить к тебе обнаженным… – Стив смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу. Над головой заливались птицы. Он тоже опустился на землю, скрестив ноги, уселся между корней и признался: – И мне хотелось приятно выглядеть, когда я буду с тобой знакомиться. – Он не знал, что означает реакция человека на эти слова, поэтому вытянул левую руку, чтобы показать сплетенную им повязку. – Видишь, я хотел изобразить подобие твоей серебряной руки. 

Человек не коснулся ее, но металлические пальцы замерли возле повязки.

– Зачем?

– Чтобы ты знал: я не думаю, что твоя рука странная. – Глаза человека потемнели – грозовые тучи и молнии. Теперь Стив не был уверен, что поступил правильно. – Это плохо?

Пальцы по-прежнему не шевелились. Человек тяжело сглотнул, но затем его взор прояснился – тучи унесло летним ветром, и засиял слабый теплый свет. 

– Нет. – Он осторожно прикоснулся к плетеной повязке и поспешно отдернул руку. – Нет, это не было плохо.

Стив кивнул. Он провел пальцами по корню, чувствуя свою древесную ипостась, свои листья, кору, птиц в ветвях, и спросил:

– Могу я узнать твое имя?

– Это сложно.

Стив наклонил голову.

– Ты не обязан мне говорить.

– Дело не в том, что я не хочу тебе говорить, просто… – Человек вздохнул. – Это сложный вопрос. Он провел рукой по корням Стива, и того пронзила дрожь. Взгляд человека стал внимательным: – Ты что, это чувствуешь?

– Ну это же я.

– Ах да, прости.

Стив покачал головой, слегка улыбнулся человеку и пожал плечами. 

– Да. – Человек некоторое время смотрел на него, потом положил правую руку на ствол, и Стив тихо вздохнул, ощутив тепло. – Можешь звать меня Баки. 

– Баки, – повторил Стив, перекатывая слово во рту. – Баки. 

– Да. Я не уверен, что это мое имя, но оно было им когда-то. Возможно, будет снова. И…– Он похлопал по стволу, вглядываясь в лицо Стива, чтобы не упустить ответную улыбку. – Я не уверен, что хочу, чтобы меня так звали люди, но ты… – Он замолчал на секунду, нахмурился и произнес: – Ты – другое дело.

– Баки, – снова сказал Стив, тепло текло сквозь него, весна сменялась летом, солнце ласкало его листья, а зима стала лишь мимолетным воспоминанием. Он подался вперед. – Могу я коснуться тебя?

По Баки прокатилась дрожь напряжения, вторя порыву ветра, шевельнувшему листву Стива. Но сам Стив застыл неподвижно. Он ждал. В конце концов Баки кивнул, и Стив взял его металлические пальцы в свои. Еще одно застывшее мгновение, и Баки выплюнул смешок. В нем не было юмора, только резкость боли. Стив подумал было, что раны Баки снова кровоточат, но обнял его другой рукой, нежно прижимая к себе.

Наконец очень постепенно, мускул за мускулом, Баки начал расслабляться. Они еще долго сидели так в тени дуба.

  


* * *

  


Баки вернулся. И продолжал возвращаться. Иногда он приходил в крови, но даже когда ран не было, Стив всегда думал, что тот истекает кровью.

У них появилась привычка сидеть под дубом Стива и разговаривать. Постепенно Баки начал позволять Стиву помогать себе, когда бывал ранен, лечить его раны с помощью тех средств, что он приносил с собой. Позволять Стиву прикоснуться к нему сверх необходимого для лечения. Помимо того, что Стив держал его за руку.

Это было не так просто и не так быстро.

Но Стив был дубом. Его терпение и его сила были бесконечны. Его касания были нежными, как вас касается лист, тронутый летним бризом, и когда Баки раскрывался его рукам, сердце Стива билось быстрее. Сердце его древесной ипостаси и сердце телесной, оба пускались вскачь, когда Баки приникал к нему, тянулся навстречу.

В тот день, когда Баки, с мокрыми, прилипшими к лицу волосами, в одних штанах, которые он натянул на себя, выйдя из озера, сел рядом, так легко и естественно прислонившись спиной к Стиву, когда он прильнул к нему и взял Стива за руки, обернув их вокруг себя, древесная ипостась Стива стремительно пустилась в рост. Баки был напряжен, каждый вдох его был медленным и осторожным, будто он вел борьбу сам с собой, но Стив уперся ногами в землю по обе стороны от Баки и прижал его к себе, опершись подбородком о плечо и нежно дыша ему в шею, и ждал. Время шло, солнце плыло по небу, листья Стива тихо шептали над их головами, и Баки внезапно обмяк, упав на грудь Стива. Напряжение спало с него.

Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стива. Расслабленный, взгляд теплый, уголок рта приподнялся в легкой улыбке.

– Привет.

– Привет, Баки.

Баки прикрыл глаза и протяжно вздохнул.

– Спасибо.

Стив покачал головой, нежно поцеловал Баки в ключицу, и тот снова улыбнулся. 

– Что это было?

– Мне это показалось правильным. Все в порядке?

– Да, Стив. Это было хорошо. – Не открывая глаз, Баки накрыл ладонями руки Стива. – Я хочу рассказать тебе о себе.

– Я слушаю. – Он знал, что это важно, чувствовал это каждой частичкой обеих своих ипостасей, чувствовал это по тому, как Баки лег на бок и свернулся клубком.

– До того, как прийти сюда, я делал ужасные вещи. Есть люди, они… – Он потер лицо и открыл глаза. – Я не думал, что это будет так трудно.

Все, что Стив хотел, – это облегчить страдания Баки, это было давней его мечтой, и он искал в памяти хоть что-то, что могло бы помочь. 

– Расскажи мне свою историю как сказку, – наконец сказал он.

– Что?

– Расскажи мне сказку. Однажды, давным-давно... – Стив знал, что такое сказки. До того, как деревня исчезла, дети иногда рассказывали сказки, сидя у его корней. – Может, так будет проще. 

Баки молчал, и Стив чувствовал, как он это обдумывает. 

– Давным-давно… – Он остановился, Стив ждал, тихо и терпеливо, и Баки начал снова. – Жил-был один солдат, он отправился на войну. Это была жестокая и кровавая бойня, и его схватили люди, которые... прокляли его, так что он перестал быть человеком. В конце концов он сбежал, но было уже слишком поздно. Проклятие сработало, и когда он должен был умереть, когда люди, бок о бок с которыми он сражался, думали, что он умер, он выжил. Те, кто проклял его, нашли солдата и стерли ему память, превратили его в порождение зла, и пользовались им, чтобы убивать людей.

Баки замолчал, по его телу прошла судорога. Стив обнял его крепче, сопротивляясь искушению изо всех сил прижать к себе.

– Долго-долго они держали его в таком состоянии, вновь и вновь замораживая, снова и снова стирая память. – Он нашел руку Стива и сильно сжал ее. – Пока однажды программа не сломалась. Они сражались с врагом, превосходящим их силы, у них не было времени сделать все правильно, и она сломалась. И я сбежал. Сбежал. – Это прозвучало глухо и зло. Стив сжал его руку и крепче обнял его, а ветви его дуба раскачивались и скрипели от поднимавшегося внутри него гнева. – Часть меня вернулась, но я не знаю, кто я. Бывают лишь вспышки. Приходят обрывки воспоминаний. То, что я могу восстановить. Но я знаю, кто они. Я знаю, где они. И я понемногу достаю их. Одного за другим. Встречаясь с ними лицом к лицу. Вот почему я снова и снова возвращаюсь в крови и в ранах.

– Но ты продолжаешь возвращаться. – Это был не вполне вопрос, он не хотел сказать ничего, что ранило бы Баки, причинило бы ему боль.

– Я приходил сюда, потому что здесь никого нет, и здесь, – он испустил долгий вздох, – здесь чисто и мирно. – Он покачал головой. – После всех убийств это место что-то во мне успокаивало. – Баки замолчал, и Стив провел тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке, кончиками пальцев погладил подбородок. Баки взглянул на него с легкой улыбкой. – Я же не знал, что это ты. – Его улыбка стала шире, в глазах заплясали веселые искры, но голос был теплым. – Моя нежная лесная нимфа.

В том, что бурлило и свивалось внутри него, не было ничего нежного. Дубы не скоры на гнев, но неумолимы в своей свирепости, когда гнев настигает их, а Стив по-настоящему рассердился. Но для Баки в нем не было ничего, кроме нежности. 

– Я всегда буду рядом с тобой. Всегда, Баки. – Он снова поцеловал Баки в щеку, и тот тихо вздохнул.

  


* * *

  


С тех пор между ними что-то изменилось. Они стали чаще касаться друг друга, Стив хотел дотрагиваться до Баки беспрестанно, а Баки… Баки, казалось, был счастлив позволить ему это, счастлив касаться его в ответ. 

Но не всегда. В иные дни он не мог. Иногда все, что он мог – это сидеть среди корней древесной ипостаси Стива и просто дышать, позволив Стиву устроиться рядом и только смотреть на него, но Стиву и этого было достаточно. Стив понял: всё, что ему самому нужно – это чтобы Баки был в безопасности. Это все, в чем он нуждался, даже если хотел гораздо большего.

Он хотел касаться его.

Хотел обнимать его.

Обвиться вокруг него и никогда не отпускать.

Он хотел целовать его. 

Осознание этого было пугающим. Целовать не так, как он уже делал это, прижимаясь губами к щеке или лбу, нежный поцелуй утешения – теперь он понял, что у них могло бы быть куда большее, настоящие поцелуи. Губы Стива на губах Баки. Слияние двоих.

Это было сложно. Дубы таким не занимались. Да, у него была плотская ипостась, но он никогда такого не делал, это было чем-то новым.

Но он знал, что не может просто взять и поцеловать Баки. Может ли он спросить об этом? Хочет ли Баки, чтобы он его поцеловал? Стив не осознавал, сколько времени он провел, глядя на губы Баки, размышляя и пытаясь найти ответ. И, возможно, так никогда и не осознал бы, если бы однажды Баки не взял Стива за руки и не заставил его встать под своим дубом. Баки поднял было босую ногу, а затем замер, держа ее над одним из корней Стива. 

– Встать на тебя – это будет грубо?

– Что ты, нет.

– Приятно слышать. 

Он встал на корень, и Стив почувствовал это, почувствовал босые ступни, поджавшиеся пальцы, пока Баки поворачивал Стива так, чтобы тот встал перед ним. Так их глаза оказались на одной высоте, а уголки губ Баки изогнулись в улыбке.

– Стив?

– Да?

Баки взял лицо Стива в ладони.

– Я хочу поцеловать тебя, можно?

– Да, – сказал Стив, с облегчением вздохнув. – Я не знал, как это сделать.

– Приятно слышать, – пробормотал он, и его рот накрыл губы Стива. Губы Баки были мягкими, они нежно давили на его губы, и Стив наклонился, обнял Баки, отвечая на поцелуй и следуя за Баки во всем. Его пальцы впились Баки в спину, когда тот наклонил голову, углубляя поцелуй, ему было тепло и хорошо, а Баки на вкус был восхитителен. Стив потянулся за ним, когда тот откинулся назад, его дуб осыпал листьями их обоих, и Баки тихо рассмеялся. Стив улыбнулся Баки в губы, слегка прикусил их, а затем положил голову ему на плечо. 

– Ты на вкус как трава, – пробормотал Баки, его дыхание сбилось.

Стив был так счастлив, что лишился дара речи. Но потом обнаружил, что все-таки способен говорить, ведь ему нужно было спросить о чем-то важном.

– Мы же сможем еще раз так сделать? И еще?

– Столько раз, сколько захочешь. – Руки Баки все еще баюкали его лицо, он наклонился, чтобы слегка коснуться губами губ Стива. – Есть множество вещей, которые мы сможем делать, если ты захочешь. Тебе нужно только попросить.

  


* * *

  


Стив не мог попросить. Дуб не так уж много знал о том, чего хочет его плоть. о том, что может его плоть. Вместо этого он просто положился на Баки.

Оказалось, что Стив быстро учится, а Баки был более чем готов его учить.

  


* * *

  


Шло время, и у Баки мало-помалу прекратилось его невидимое кровотечение, унялась боль. Стив помог соединить те переломанные части, из которых Баки состоял когда-то. Стив заставил его почувствовать себя целым, что Баки считал невозможным.

Но ведь и сам Стив был невозможным. 

И Баки нужно было быть со Стивом, невозможен он был или нет. Баки был осторожен, он был осторожен всегда, но приходил к озеру так часто, как только мог. 

Но как бы осторожен он ни был, такое постоянство иногда роковым образом подводит тех, кто прячется, особенно если за тем, кто прячется, ведут охоту.

  


* * *

  


Они пришли за Баки, когда солнце стояло высоко над головой, а хрустальная поверхность озера отражала облака, плывшие по бездонному синему небу.

Они подкрались бесшумно; они хорошо знали свою жертву, они сами ее создали, знали, на что она способна. Они пришли не для того, чтобы убить его, хотя сам он убил очень многих из них с тех пор, как вырвался на свободу. Нет, они пришли, чтобы вернуть его.

В этом месте Баки всегда был в безопасности, он должен был быть здесь в безопасности. Здесь он мог лежать с закрытыми глазами, полностью расслабленный, лаская пальцами траву, его обнаженное тело – на теле Стива. Доверчивый. Насытившийся. С миром в душе. 

Они были вооружены смертоносным железом и числами. У них была красная тетрадь с черной звездой, и глаза Баки расширились, наполнились животным ужасом. Он нырнул за дуб, увлекая Стива за собой. Он был обнажен, они оба были обнажены, и до оружия было не дотянуться.

Ужас Баки проник в самую сердцевину Стива и встретился там с гневом, посеянным его рассказами. И гнев развернулся в полную силу. Стив толкнул Баки вниз, нежно, но непреклонно.

– Оставайся здесь.

Его голос был неправильным, странным, слишком низким, он словно сам вырывался из груди.

Баки яростно покачал головой. 

– Они пришли за мной. Я не позволю…

– Доверься мне. – Это его древесная ипостась заговорила голосом плотской – слишком глубоким, слишком низким, слишком мощным.

Баки захлопнул рот и уставился на Стива, смотревшего на него сверху вниз. Люди, пришедшие за Баки, осторожно подошли ближе. Наконец Баки медленно кивнул.

Стив выступил из-за своего дуба и двинулся к пришельцам, не отрывая взгляда от того, у кого была книга, и от каждого шага земля гудела, будто по ней, тут же уходя глубоко вниз, ступали тяжелые корни.

Он – дуб, и они не могли ему навредить. 

Он – дуб, а они пришли за его Баки. 

Он – дуб, и ни один из них не выживет.

Они закричали и стали показывать на него. Засмеялись. И выстрелили. Из отверстий сочился сок, но он был дубом, и сейчас его телесная и древесная ипостаси были единым целым, и оружие не могло причинить ему вреда.

Он продолжал идти на них, и смех затих.

Дубовые корни могут расколоть скалу, если у них достаточно времени, но его плотская ипостась могла быть стремительной. Стив бросился вперед и через мгновение был среди них. Его кулаки весили не меньше, чем мощные ветви, их приводил в движение его медленно нараставший гнев, перешедший в ярость. И пришельцы умерли. Были сметены, переломаны в крошево. Ружья превратились в бесполезный металлолом. Стив схватил красную тетрадь, разорвал ее на части; бросил в озеро и расколол череп того, кто держал ее.

Он не знал удержу и жалости. Все, кто пришел за Баки, были мертвы. Кровь впитывалась в землю, густая и питательная, и он слышал, как трава и растрепанные одуванчики благодарят его и поют ему хвалу. 

Подошел Баки. Стив отпустил свою древесную ипостась прочь и повернулся к нему лицом. Баки не смотрел на него. Его взгляд был прикован к трупам.

Стив смотрел на него неуверенно, он не знал, что сейчас будет.

– Есть слова… – Баки замолчал, облизнул губы и начал снова, все еще не отрывая глаз от трупов, – слова в моей голове и в книге. Все, что им нужно сделать, это произнести их, и я перестаю быть собой. – Глаза Баки были как лютая зима без надежды на весну, а его серебряная рука скрипнула, когда он сжал ее в кулак. – Когда они произносят слова, я становлюсь их вещью, их оружием. Они произносят слова, и я убиваю ради них. Я всегда знал. Я всегда знал, что если они найдут меня и у них с собой будет тетрадь, то я выберу смерть, чтобы остаться свободным. – Его взгляд метнулся к Стиву, и зима сменилась летом, ярким, теплым, сияющим. Стив перестал дышать. – Но я не знал, что здесь окажешься ты. Ты сохранил мою свободу. – Баки шагнул к нему, впечатался в него всем телом и крепко обнял. – Я люблю тебя.

Стив притянул его к себе и прижался щекой к волосам. 

– Мне необходимо, чтобы ты был в безопасности, всё, чего я хочу – это чтобы ты был счастлив, и я готов делиться с тобой солнечным светом, водой и местом, чтобы расти рядом. Думаю, это и значит, что я люблю тебя.

– Я тоже так думаю. – Баки уткнулся лицом в плечо Стива, и у него вырвался смешок. – Думаю, ты все-таки не моя нежная лесная нимфа.

– Нет, Баки. Для тебя – всегда. Я всегда буду нежен с тобой. – Он отстранился и взял лицо Баки в ладони, но тут же поморщился от запаха крови, которой он запятнал кожу Баки, и отпустил его.

Баки удивленно моргнул, а потом понял, что случилось.

– Да ладно. – Он взял Стива за руку, не обращая внимания на кровь, и повел его к озеру отмыть их обоих. 

Они стояли в воде, обнявшись, и тут Баки прошептал:

– Мне нужно идти.

Стив не ответил. Он пошел за Баки на берег и протянул руку, прося полотенце. Баки с улыбкой дал его. Стив медлил, любуясь изгибами плеч Баки, линиями его широкой спины, мощными мышцами бедер, но в конце концов вытерся насухо.

Баки молча оделся. Закончив, он сжал кулаки.

– Мне нужно уйти. Не знаю… – Он выдохнул через нос, и будто что-то умерло. – Я не знаю, когда будет безопасно вернуться. 

По Стиву словно прошла трещина, телесная часть и древесная сохли, их уносило прочь, но он нежно прикоснулся к Баки.

– Ты должен быть в безопасности. 

– Ты не можешь пойти со мной? – Судя по тому, сколько безнадежности прозвучало в вопросе, он уже знал ответ.

– Я должен остаться со своим дубом.

– Я не хочу покидать тебя.

– Ты должен быть в безопасности.

– Я не хочу покидать тебя.

В словах Баки звучали тоска и мука, такая же тоска охватила и Стива. Он обнял Баки и устремил взгляд к своему дубу. Стремившийся к небу рослый, красивый дуб с бугристыми корнями и раскидистыми ветвями, его имя, высеченное на коре высоко над землей. Он не мог оставить свою древесную ипостась, но был способ...

Его листья зашелестели, а ветви заколыхались, спрашивая: «Ты заплатишь эту цену?» Любовь дуба отличается от любви человека, но все же это любовь. Он любил Баки. Он еще крепче сжал Баки в объятиях, зажмурился и прошептал: «Да».

– Стив?

Он открыл глаза, и Баки отстранился, глядя ему в лицо. Вместо ответа Стив поцеловал его, всего единожды, невероятно нежно, а затем заколебался. Его сердце громко колотилось, и эхо из-под его коры спрашивало: «Ты сможешь?» – но ответ лился из глубины его души: «Да. Для него – да. Чтобы остаться с ним – да. Он тоже твоя ипостась. Еще одно мое я». 

Он оторвался от Баки и медленно подошел к своему дубу. Крепко прижал ладони к коре, наполовину погрузив их внутрь. Он был – обе ипостаси, древесная и телесная, окутанные золотом, и он вспомнил, вспомнил то мгновение, когда в нем пробудилась искра жизни, расцветая в пылающем сердце. Он поднял покрытую корой руку, руку тела и дуба вместе, чтобы погрузить ее себе в грудь, в ствол, в оба и ни в одно. Обжигающая, мучительная боль, но он нашел свое пылающее сердце, обхватил его пальцами, и его древесная ипостась содрогнулась, закачалась и рывком отпустила его на свободу.

Вспышка света, и он упал, но Баки был здесь и звал его по имени. Стив втянул в себя воздух и посмотрел на Баки, в глаза цвета грозового неба, полные любви и беспокойства, и коснулся лица Баки, а за ним стоял высокий и сильный дуб, который больше не был его дубом. Внутри, где раньше была его древесная ипостась, было пусто, и Стив ждал, что вот-вот нахлынет печаль, чувство утраты. Но этого не случилось. Эту пустоту заполнила радость, заполнило другое его я – Баки, заполнила любовь и осознание того, что он может теперь остаться с Баки навсегда.

Стив протянул руку и разжал пальцы, протягивая Баки желудь. 

– Это тебе, – сказал он, и его слова были полны любви и надежды. – Это мое сердце.

Баки упал на колени и коснулся желудя пальцем, отчего Стив вздрогнул. Он чувствовал это всем собой.

– Стив?

– Это моя древесная ипостась, ее сердце. Я даю его тебе. А это, – он коснулся дубового ствола, – больше не я. Я хочу сказать, что ты больше не должен меня покидать. Хочу сказать, что я больше не обречен быть покинутым. Это значит, что мы сможем быть вместе везде. Мое тело, – он коснулся груди, – сердце моего дуба, – он вложил желудь в ладонь Баки, снова вздрогнув, когда пальцы Баки сомкнулись вокруг него, – и мой Баки, ты тоже – я, – закончил он с улыбкой, накрыв сомкнутые пальцы Баки своими. 

– Я буду беречь его. – Это было обещание, клятва, и Стив прижал два пальца к щеке Баки.

– Я знаю. Знаю, что у тебя оно будет в безопасности.

– Люблю тебя. – Баки притянул его к себе, обнял и прижался лбом ко лбу Стива. – И больше чем уверен, что и ты меня любишь.

– Да. Я люблю тебя.

– Твоего Баки, твое я.

– Моего Баки, мое я. – Стив потерся о Баки носом, и Баки повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать его, и целовал, целовал, пока у них обоих не кончился воздух. – Я мало что знаю о твоем мире.

– Я покажу тебе. Покажу тебе всё. – Он посмотрел на желудь, на сердце Стива, лежавшее у него на ладони. – И мы вместе создадим нечто новое.


End file.
